Boy Trouble
by IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside
Summary: Oneshot. AU Klaine. Kurt comes back for his Senior year at Dalton where a new student takes interest in him. Kurt gets uncomfortable, but luckily his best friend Blaine steps in to help, with some very surprising consequences. Mentions of Niff. Rated T for one use of strong language.


**Hello! Okay, so I know I need to get chapter 32 of Something's Coming finished, because then I can continue it, but I've been doing other little bits of writing at the moment because I'm back at school and working now, so I have less free time on my hands. I will get it done, I promise, just not yet... Check my profile if you want anymore info. :)**

**Anyway, this was a prompt from eagleshorty2011, so this is for them. I hope you all enjoy it :D**

* * *

"I don't believe you."

"What? Why?"

"I just don't." David replied with a shrug. Wes snickered from behind his coffee before taking a sip, watching with glee at how David had managed to affront Thad with only four little words.

"But I just told you-"

"Do you have a picture?" David asked, putting down his coffee. Thad stared at him, confused, but gripped his phone a little tighter.

"What do you mean?" Thad's face coloured slightly, his cheeks going a dusty pink.

"Well, if you had a picture, I might believe you."

"Of course I have a picture," Thad retorted, moving his phone further out of David's reach but growing a slightly darker shade of red. "But I'm not going to show you."

"I'm not going to believe you, then."

"David!" Thad whined, making Wes laugh into his coffee. David just raised his eyebrows at Thad, as if to say 'There's nothing I can do about it'. It had not gone unnoticed, however, how red Thad had gone when David had asked to see a picture. He stared at him for a second before sighing heavily, looking down at his phone. "I can't show you it."

Wes and David shared a confused look before turning back to their friend who had now gone a deep shade of red, keeping his eyes downcast.

"Why not?" Wes asked, a sly grin tugging on the corners of his mouth as he leant forward over the table. Their curiosity had been immediately ignited, and now David and Wes – known by their friends as 'The Terrible Twosome' – were not going to let this drop until they found out… Or saw the picture.

Thad was quiet for a long time, becoming a deeper shade of red for every second that passed. "Because, because…" He mumbled something quietly, David and Wes now thoroughly enjoying themselves.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" David asked, leaning further forwards. Thad looked up at them, almost begging for them to stop; he wasn't going to admit how proud he was.

"It's one that she sent me," He said as he unlocked his phone, tapping in the passcode. David and Wes were almost bouncing with excitement in their seats. "I don't actually have another one of her, because every time I got my camera out to take one she ran away from me." Thad opened his photos, tilting his phone away from his friends when they tried to peer at the screen. "So this is the only one I have… but-" Thad had been scrolling through his photos, finally finding the one in question.

"But what?" David and Wes asked together, staring at Thad with wide, excitable eyes.

"But you're not seeing it." Thad quickly closed his photos and locked his phone again, moving to stand up from the table around which the three of them were sat.

"What?!" David cried out.

"Why?" Wes pleaded at the same time.

Thad looked at his shoes before shoving his hands into his pants pockets.

"Because… she's not exactly… wearing… much." Wes and David's eyes nearly popped out of their skulls and their jaws nearly hit the floor. By the time they had gathered their wits, Thad was already speed-walking out of the cafeteria, his hands still embedded in his pockets.

Wes and David looked at each other, silently agreeing on their next move. They jumped up from the table and ran towards the door, hollering after Thad for him to stop. But Thad had heard their footsteps and was already running down the corridor in the direction of the common room, wishing that David and Wes would have just _believed him_ that he had found a girlfriend over the summer.

* * *

Kurt walked into the Senior Commons, his mood instantly lifting when he saw the rest of the Warblers already there. He wasn't late – Kurt Hummel was never late – but somehow most of the group always managed to be there before him.

"Hey Kurt!" Jeff bounded over, his blond hair falling in his eyes before being brushed away by his hand. "I've hardly seen you all day! Ready for your Senior year at Dalton?" He bumped his shoulder against Kurt's playfully as they walked over to join the rest of the group.

"Yes," Kurt beamed. "And no, I guess." Jeff's face fell slightly. "Don't get me wrong, I love being here at Dalton, it's just… being a senior makes me fell, well, old." Jeff laughed, draping an arm over Kurt's shoulders and pulling him close.

"You could _never_ be old, Kurt! At least, you'd never _look_it with that skin regime of yours!" Jeff winked and Kurt blushed, pulling away to make sure his hair was still perfect after Jeff's hug.

"What about when I'm eighty?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then you'll be eighty years _young_," Jeff grinned, and Kurt couldn't help but laugh at one of his closest friends here at Dalton. Mercedes and Rachel were still his closest friends, although it was becoming close between his two best girls and Blaine. Whenever they were together, Kurt and Blaine were inseparable. They always ate lunch together, they shared a few classes and, even when they didn't, Blaine always managed to walk Kurt to his next class just so they could talk for a few minutes every hour. All of their friends – especially the Warblers – constantly told them to 'get a move on and date already', and no matter how much Kurt wanted to he just couldn't see it ever happening. Although Kurt was pretty sure Blaine liked him back and just as much, the lead soloist had never actually expressed any interest in dating him. And yes, Kurt knew that this was a two-way street, but he doubted he would ever have the confidence to ask Blaine out himself. That and he really couldn't deal with losing Blaine's friendship.

However, Jeff came pretty close. He, Nick and Wes were probably the Warblers he shared the most classes with, and David and Trent were always around, in a good way. The seven of them – including Blaine and Kurt – were a tight-knit group of friends now. The original group of six had been established way back in freshman year, but Kurt had been welcomed with open arms after transferring a year ago from McKinley High in Lima.

"Hey, where's Blainers got to?" Jeff asked, scanning the rest of the group and then checking his watch.

Kurt's head snapped up. _Blaine isn't here? _He thought to himself, panic rising in his chest. _Where is he? He's never late to practice!_

"Calm down, Kurt," Nick smiled warmly, coming over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. Apparently Kurt had said some of his panicked thoughts out loud, although right now he wasn't exactly sure which ones. "I'm sure he'll be here any second." Kurt nodded and returned the smile, blushing all the way to his hairline as he sat down on one of the plush sofas. His eyes kept darting to the door every few seconds as the rest of the group chattered around him. _Stop it, Kurt,_ he ordered himself. _It's not like he's your boyfriend or anything._

_I wish he was, though._A small voice called out from the back of his mind, but Kurt forcefully pushed it back down. He looked around him at the faces he had missed over the summer; he hadn't seen most of them since the first week of the holiday when Wes' parents had foolishly left him home alone for a week, causing the seemingly most-serious Warbler to throw one of the biggest parties Kurt had ever seen. Apparently, it was 'toned down' after Wes had done something similar the year before that nearly caused the whole house to be burnt down. Most of the Warblers he looked at would return his gaze and smile and wave cheerfully, welcoming him back for his final year. Some had already moved on, being in the year above Kurt, but most were in his year or the one below.

Kurt had just noticed Wes and David holding Thad down where he sat on one of the sofas, both of them clinging onto an arm each with their feet over Thad's, and was beginning to wonder what it could all be about when Blaine walked into the room.

But he wasn't alone.

"Everyone? Yeah, guys, over here?" Blaine called out, ushering the Warblers over to him and the newcomer. "Everyone, this is Sebastian Smythe," Blaine gestured to the taller boy who stood next to him, the height difference between the two already causing some of the boys to chuckle. Blaine shot a few warning looks to Nick and Trent before continuing. "He's a junior and has just moved to Ohio from… Paris?" Blaine turned to Sebastian, making sure he had got it right, and was met by a gentle nod, a hint of smugness detectable in his smile. Blaine turned back to his group. "He was wondering if he could join us today, and so I told him to come along." The group all gathered a little closer, calling out hellos and welcomes and even a few bonjours.

_Paris?_ Kurt internally freaked out. _He's from Paris? Finally someone I can practice my French with! I know I'm pretty much fluent anyway but practice makes perfect, right? Paris… I wonder if he's been to Coco Chanel's apartment..?  
_  
"Okay guys," Wes' voice pulled Kurt out of his daydreams. "It's our first day back so I'm not expecting you all to be in tip-top condition, but that doesn't mean you can slack, either." Wes moved away from David and Thad, the latter's shoulders momentarily relaxing before David reminded him of his presence by putting an arm around his shoulders. "I'll give you a few minutes to settle down and acquaint yourself with Sebastian, but after that we're down to business, got it?"

"Yes, Wes." The group mumbled in reply, and despite the enthusiasm the response seemed to satisfy the lead council member. David and Thad both introduced themselves to Sebastian before joining Wes, Thad beginning to regret becoming a council member with the Terrible Twosome.

"Hey," Kurt jumped when Blaine appeared next to him, a hand gently on his arm.

"Hey," Kurt smiled, instantly relaxing into Blaine's touch that disappeared all too soon.

"Good day?" Blaine asked as he deposited his bag onto the sofa Kurt had been sat on before he had arrived.

"Is the first day back ever good?" Kurt asked sarcastically, stifling a yawn. "I don't know how I didn't fall asleep today."

"Kurt Hummel falling asleep in lessons? I'm shocked!" Blaine held his hand to his chest with a feigned shocked expression. Kurt laughed and batted Blaine's hand away, feeling relaxed as soon as Blaine's smile returned. The two of them had become increasingly close over the summer, spending nearly every other day together, Kurt introducing Blaine to his friends from McKinley which resulted in the entire group of New Directions referring to him as 'The Boyfriend' whenever Kurt was present.

"Shut up!" Kurt blushed slightly and turned his face away as he gently hit Blaine on the arm, causing the dark-haired Warbler to laugh. "You can't tell me you're not tired?"

"Not enough to fall asleep in lessons."

"Touché." The boys grinned at each other, the rest of the Warblers slowly falling into place around them. "How about you? Good day?" They stood close to each other at the back of the room, shoulders touching and hands almost brushing, as they waited for the rest of the group. Kurt had the overpowering urge to move his hand just a few centimetres and hold Blaine's, but when Blaine shrugged his shoulders and put his hands in his pockets Kurt resigned to folding his arms across his chest again.

"It was okay. I just wish the summer hadn't ended so soon." His expression turned solemn, but before Kurt could ask him what he meant, Wes began the rehearsal with a swift bang of his gavel.

"Okay, boys. This is the first meeting back this year, so we're not going to do any singing-" A groan went around the room. "-Okay, maybe if you all behave like good little boys we can sing something later-" A cheer. "But first thing's first, we need to start planning for Sectionals-"

"Wes, that's months away!" A Warbler called Cameron called out.

"I don't care, Cam, we need to get it done and sorted now so that we can work towards it. Or would you rather we rushed all of the rehearsals and had six weekend lockdowns in a row like we did when we had Tyler as Lead Council Member? Hmm?" The whole room went quiet, the members old enough to remember groaning at the memory while the newer members – including Kurt – winced at the stories they had been told. Tyler hadn't exactly been an efficient leader, barely turning up to rehearsals and barely paying enough attention when he did. They all knew that Wes had hated the way Tyler had run the Warblers, and so his offer to take over at the end of sophomore year had been eagerly accepted by the rest of the group. "I thought so. So boys, any ideas for a set list?"

* * *

An hour and a half later, Kurt, Blaine, Nick and Jeff were all leaving the Senior Commons, blazers draped over shoulders and sleeves rolled up to their elbows. Thad had begged them to take him with them, to save him from Wes and David, but the Terrible Twosome had assured their friends that Thad would be fine with them.

"So, what now?" Kurt asked no-one in particular, opening the question to the three boys around him. They looked between themselves, shrugging with half-hearted smiles. They were all pretty exhausted after an hour and a half of Wes, and so they were in need of some 'down time'. If they had the energy to, that was.

"Well, I think I'm going to go and sleep," Nick said, rubbing his eyes with his hand sleepily. "If we're going to have to start putting up with Wes' crazy schedule again I'm going to need all the energy I can get!"

"I'll walk you to your dorm," Jeff smiled, offering his hand out to Nick. The dark-haired boy took it gratefully, the two of them bidding Kurt and Blaine goodnight before walking off down the corridor together. Kurt turned to Blaine wide-eyed, his lips parted slightly in shock, his eyes silently asking a thousand questions that he couldn't voice at the same speed at which they entered his head.

"What?" Blaine asked, confused and oblivious by Kurt's reaction. Kurt spluttered slightly, gesturing down the hall where Jeff and Nick had now disappeared around the corner. "Oh! Right, that." Kurt glared at him with a look that radiated 'you better tell me what the hell is going on right now'. Blaine turned to walk in the opposite direction towards the cafeteria, upholding their silent tradition of having coffee together after Warbler practice, and Kurt quickly hurried after him. Blaine clarified without any prompting. "Nick and Jeff have always been close, and a few of us – namely me, Trent and David – had our suspicions about how close." Kurt's mind was suddenly bombarded with memories of Warbler practices and parties and Sunday Movie Marathons over the past year or so, and he suddenly realized that Jeff and Nick had been incredibly close; sitting closer-than-normal to each other, hands brushing way too many times for it to be a mistake, the dopey smiles either of them got when the other was near – or even mentioned. "Anyway, over the summer, they spent a lot of time together and it just seemed to… click. They're not saying outright that they're a couple, because they're still getting used to each other. That and Nick's parents are still adjusting, so Jeff agreed to wait until they were okay with their son being gay before Nick would tell them about his boyfriend. We all knew Jeff was – is – gay, but even those of us who were closest to Nick weren't sure about him. But it just seems so right that they're together now; they're best friends, and they just… fit." Blaine fell silent for a few minutes, seemingly lost in thought, and so Kurt used the extra time to adjust to this new information. When the doors to the café came into view, Blaine took a deep breath, shaking whatever he had been thinking about out of his mind, and simply said, "They're happy together, that's all that matters."

Kurt nodded in agreement, pushing down the aching feeling in his chest that almost convinced his hand to reach out and grab Blaine's hand.

"I'll go and get our coffees," Blaine was saying, Kurt only just realising in time to catch what he was saying. "Why don't you find us a table?" He gave Kurt his signature warm smile and touched Kurt's arm gently before turning and walking away. Kurt couldn't help but notice a slight aching in his eyes; one that had been there since his few minutes of silence on their way here.

Kurt put it down to Blaine being tired, what with the new year starting, and turned to find them a table. It wasn't really a case of 'finding' a table, more 'choosing' one: the entire café was empty except for three tables. Kurt didn't pay much attention to who else was in the room and wandered over to a random table, sitting himself down and resting his head in his arms.

"Mind if I join you?" A voice asked from above, and Kurt lifted his head slightly to look up at whoever was stood beside him.

"Oh, hi Sebastian," Kurt smiled, recognising the new boy from Warbler practice. He looked about him, briefly glancing over to where Blaine was happily chatting with another student by the coffee machines, before smiling up at the boy. "Sure." He gestured to the seat opposite him and Sebastian took it.

"So, is Warbler's practice always so… unyielding?" Sebastian ventured, green eyes a-twinkle as he smiled at Kurt.

Kurt frowned slightly at his word choice. "How do you mean?"

"Well, you know," Sebastian shrugged, looking away as he tried to find the right words to explain himself. "Wes, he's- He's a little strict isn't he?"

Kurt almost felt offended on Wes' behalf, their friendship prompting him to defend the Council Leader. "He just likes things to be done right." Sebastian pulled a face that asked Kurt if he really believed that, and so Kurt added; "And he _is_right; we need to start early this year if we're going to be at our best in time for Sectionals." Feeling slightly superior due to the fact that he had been in the Warblers – hell, he'd been at Dalton – longer than Sebastian had, Kurt allowed himself to take on a slightly smug air. They were silent for a few seconds, and Kurt began to grow uncomfortable at how much interest Sebastian seemed to be taking in him.

"You're eyes are a gorgeous colour, by the way." He remarked, and Kurt turned to see a pair of green eyes staring directly into his own. He felt his cheeks rocket to a fever-like temperature, probably turning a deep crimson at the compliment. The only ever person who had told him his eyes were gorgeous – or anything remotely similar – was Blaine. Hearing Sebastian pay him the same compliment just felt wrong, and a dirty feeling crawled over Kurt's skin.

"Uh- I- Thank you," Kurt replied uncertainly, looking away as if doing so would make Sebastian look away. He didn't.

"You're _so_welcome," Sebastian winked at him, resting his arm on the table. The action caused him to lean forward and brought him closer to Kurt, the paler boy knowing that it had been deliberate. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, wondering how it was taking Blaine so long to get two coffees.

Kurt wasn't even sure he wanted one anymore.

Sebastian's hand was creeping closer to Kurt's, which also rested on the table. He was just about to jerk it away when a cup of coffee was placed between them, blocking the path of Sebastian's wandering hand. Both Kurt and Sebastian looked up in surprise to see Blaine sitting himself down in the chair next to Kurt, ultimately placing himself between them.

"Hey babe, sorry I took so long," Blaine smiled gently at Kurt, taking the hand Sebastian had been aiming for in his own. "I was talking to Chris about our music projects and got a bit carried away, silly old me." He chuckled softly and Kurt found himself joining in a little, albeit a little uneasily.

He had no idea _what the fuck_was going on, but he didn't want it to stop, either.

"That's fine, sweetie," He squeezed Blaine's hand on autopilot, and wished that this was real. Not a dream, not pretending to save him from a smarmy Junior: real. At least he could make the pretending last for a little while, and in a weird way he knew that if he got Sebastian to hang around he could keep the dream alive for a little while longer. Blaine smiled back at him, taking a sip of his coffee as he kept his gaze locked with Kurt's. Kurt took a sip of his non-fat mocha – God, he_ loved _how Blaine knew what coffee he drank – to hide his blush.

"Y-you two-?" Sebastian's stammering pulled them both back to the present, both Seniors turning to look back at the Junior sat at their table. Both raised their eyebrows in question, secretly enjoying the look of utter disbelief and disappointment on his face. "You two are- together?" Sebastian's eyes flicked between the two older boys, both of whom smiled back at him. Kurt wasn't exactly sure what to say, but Blaine jumped in before he could even stutter a syllable.

"Well, it's early days really, isn't it babe?" He replied, directing the question towards his 'boyfriend' with a squeeze of the hand and a warm smile. Kurt – completely frozen from ecstatic shock at what was going on right now – merely nodded back at him. Blaine turned back to Sebastian. "We're still getting used to each other." He added a cheeky wink, making Kurt's breath catch in his throat. He coughed slightly, trying to quietly clear his throat, and the noise caught the attention of the other two boys. "You okay, hun?" Blaine gazed at him with concern in his eyes – Kurt was more distracted by the mischievous twinkle – and rubbed his thumb across the back of Kurt's hand.

"Fine," Kurt managed a smile, still spluttering occasionally. "I think I might, head up to my room or something." He moved on autopilot, standing up from his chair with his coffee in hand. The rather significant difference being the fact that this time Blaine came with him, still clasping his hand tightly.

"I'll come with you," Blaine smiled, standing up with him and throwing an almost-believable 'apologetic' smile to Sebastian. "See you tomorrow, Sebastian." Kurt nervously began to lead the way out of the café, unsure of when Blaine was going to let go of his hand – mainly because he wanted him to never do so. He was so distracted by the should-have-been-simple task of walking in a straight line that he didn't hear Sebastian return Blaine's farewell as they left the room, still hand in hand.

* * *

They walked hand-in-hand until they reached Kurt's dorm room, thankful that, as a Senior, Kurt didn't have a roommate. Kurt untangled his hand from Blaine's and moved across the room to his desk. He put his coffee down on the table and fell into the chair, sighing heavily as he ran his hands through his hair. Blaine was the only person he would ever do such a thing in front of.

"Thank you," He said, avoiding looking up at Blaine because he wasn't sure of what he would see if he did.

"For what?" Blaine's voice was nearer than he had expected and he looked up despite his earlier reservations at doing so. Blaine was gazing at him softly from where he was perched on the edge of Kurt's bed, coffee cup still in hand and his head slightly tipped to the side in question that was just adorable.

"For saving me from Mr Smarmy McSmug downstairs."

Blaine laughed, rocking back on the bed as the musical sound filled the room. "Really, Kurt?" He asked, wiping a tear from his eye. "Smarmy McSmug?"

Hearing someone else say it made Kurt feel completely idiotic and he blushed from what felt like head to foot. He looked away from Blaine as he forced his lips into a straight line, holding back the giggles that so desperately wanted to escape. "Shuttup." He murmured, a small chuckle fleeing past his lips as he spoke despite his best efforts to keep it back. This made Blaine laugh even harder, and soon both of them were clutching their stomachs as tears began to run down their cheeks.

"Seriously though," Kurt managed once his breathing returned to normal. "Thank you. He was just so… forward." He recoiled at the word, trying to shake off the dirty feeling that was still clinging to him.

"I know," Blaine seemed serious all of a sudden, almost resentful. "I didn't like it one bit."

Kurt stared at his best friend and secret crush with wide eyes. "Really?" He tried to stay calm, but his voice was noticeably higher. Blaine coloured a deep pink and looked at the floor as he nodded. "W-why?"

Blaine closed his eyes, took a deep breath and shook his head softly. He looked up at Kurt and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He closed it again and rubbed his face with his free hand. He seemed to be contemplating saying something, but he wasn't sure whether he should or not. Seeing his discomfort, Kurt did something that – in retrospect – probably didn't help Blaine's nerves: he stood and walked over to his bed, sitting himself down next to Blaine and placing a comforting hand on Blaine's thigh. The touch acted as a catalyst, speeding up Blaine's heart beat until he felt like he could be sick with nerves and anticipation.

"I _like _you, Kurt." He blurted out, closing his eyes tightly and waiting to be shot down. After a few minutes of silence he opened his eyes one at a time and looked cautiously to where Kurt was sat beside him. Deep pools of glasz gazed back at him, wet with tears unshed and wide with disbelieving joy.

"Really?" It came out in a breath, almost inaudible over Blaine's heart beat pounding in his ears.

"Really." Blaine took Kurt's hand off of his thigh and held it tightly, keeping his eyes locked on Kurt's as he tried to convey just how much he liked Kurt with just his eyes.

Kurt gasped softly when Blaine started to lean forward and allowed his eyes to flutter shut when he felt Blaine's breath on his lips. When Blaine's lips weren't pressed against his own, Kurt opened his eyes in disappointment. Blaine had in fact been leaning over to place his coffee on Kurt's bedside table that was positioned behind Kurt, creating the illusion that Blaine was going to lean in and kiss him.

Kurt's disappointment was short-lived, however, for as soon as Blaine had sat back in his original position he brought his now-free hand up to Kurt's face and gently cupped his cheek. They sat together for a few minutes, internally psyching themselves up for what they had both been waiting and wishing for: what they had been dreaming of, Kurt for longer than Blaine had but not by much.

Kurt sighed gently and leant slightly into Blaine's touch, closing his eyes for a second to see if this was all a dream and he'd wake up any second to his alarm clock telling him to get up for morning lessons. Blaine took advantage of Kurt's temporary lack of attention and gently pressed his mouth to Kurt's. He kept it chaste, just in case Kurt changed his mind and wanted to back out, or if - as he so feared – he was, in fact, a terrible kisser. He could easily believe that Kurt was a fantastic kisser, someone it was easy to just melt into, but still had his doubts about his own kissing expertise. He couldn't exactly kiss himself to check, could he?

But Kurt happily returned the osculation, much to Blaine's relief – and utter euphoria.

It wasn't perfect, but that's what would make them tell their friends it was just that. It was perfect because it wasn't perfect.

They tested different pressures, getting used to the feel of the other's lips on theirs and trying to convince themselves that this was actually - finally - happening.

Blaine reluctantly pulled back and rested his forehead against Kurt's, both of them gazing down at their entwined hands as they tried to chase down a regular breathing rhythm.

"So how about it?" he asked hesitantly, playing with Kurt's fingers nervously.

"What?" Kurt enquired curiously.

Blaine leant back enough to look into Kurt's eyes, nearly forgetting how to speak as he gazed into the glistening glasz.

"Will you- Will you be my boyfriend, Kurt?"

Kurt didn't reply straight away as Blaine had hoped he would. Instead he gazed at Blaine for a while, his face showing now hint as to what his answer would be. Finally, he took a deep breath and Blaine prepared himself for the worst. He closed his eyes, hoping it would soften the blow even though he knew it would make no difference.

He started when he felt a pressure against his lips. His eyes shot open to see Kurt's face very close to his, his glasz eyes closed as he gently kissed Blaine. Blaine felt himself melt into Kurt's bed and he subconsciously allowed his eyes to drift shut, nearly going limp from relief and excitement that this was definitely happening to him right now.

When he felt Kurt pull away, Blaine had to bite the inside of his lip to stop a small whimper from escaping. He took a few seconds to recollect himself before opening his eyes, and had to stop another whimper from escaping when he saw Kurt, as perfect as he had always been, gazing at him with warmth and fondness in his eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask," He whispered, his other hand softly pulling Blaine towards him from where it had moved to caress Blaine's cheek.

* * *

**So, what did you think? :)**

**C xx**


End file.
